


Teaching Philosophy

by Shellah (trinaest)



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-29
Updated: 2003-03-29
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinaest/pseuds/Shellah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex learn a few things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teaching Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> This is what can result from conversations with Caro. Perverting even your noble (_snerk_) profession for the purpose of porn. She not only gave me the bunny (or dropped it on my head, depending on how you look at it _g_), she also did beta duty. Not to mention a lot of hand-holding along the way. _smooches Caro_
> 
> This qualifies for both jenn's Get Clark Laid Now! challenge and Caro's RWR challenge. Go me!

Clark strode into the office, as was his habit, the words "Hey, Lex!" dying on his tongue as he realized Lex was on the phone. Lex was sitting behind his desk, but had swiveled his chair at an angle, leaning back with an elbow on the desk. He was facing the window, and the full view of the Metropolis skyline, but his eyes were closed. "Look. We've already gone over the terms. Just make it happen," he said into the phone.

Without turning to look at him, Lex held up a hand and waved Clark vaguely in the direction of a chair.

Rather than sit down immediately, Clark waited, standing in front of Lex's desk. He bounced slightly on his feet, not quite able to stand still. It was late Friday afternoon and his last class had let out a few hours ago. He was here at Lex's penthouse to finally put into effect a plan he'd been contemplating for weeks, and he was a little nervous.

After a moment, Lex ended the conversation, finally turning to look at Clark. His hand halted in midair and he dropped the phone to the desk. It landed with a thud, and he almost looked...embarrassed. That didn't stop him, however, from the full-body scan of Clark in his new black ribbed sweater and smooth khakis. The sweater hugged his chest perfectly while the khakis accentuated his long legs. Clark looked stunning and he knew it, although he was trying very hard not to look smug as he waited for Lex's reaction.

Forcing his startled expression back into something akin to nonchalance, Lex finally greeted Clark. "Hello, Clark. What's the occasion?" He indicated Clark's unusual state of dress with a nod.

"I have a date."

"You have a date." Lex looked at Clark quizzically.

Clark nodded.

"You have a date and yet you're _here_?" he clarified.

"Oh. Yeah. Well...I need a little advice."

"Ah, of course." He settled back into his chair, pointedly looking at the chair next to Clark. "Advice. What do you need?"

Clark, having accomplished his goal by gaining Lex's full attention, settled into the chair he'd indicated. Then, he paused to consider what he was about to do. Now that he was actually sitting here, he wasn't so sure it was such a great idea. He shifted a little in his chair. Lex was watching him with interest, patiently waiting for an answer to his question. _What question was that again_? _Oh yeah_. He took a deep breath. "Um. Well..." Clark suddenly stood up again, mumbling incoherently and heading for the door.

Lex popped out of his chair and moved quickly around the desk toward Clark. "Clark, wait." He reached out, catching Clark's elbow with one hand just before he made it out the door. "Wait," he repeated. Coaxing Clark back into the room and toward one of the couches, he asked, "What's wrong? You've never had trouble asking me anything before."

Looking into Lex's concerned eyes, Clark relented and sat, heavily, on the couch Lex led him toward. Closing his eyes and slouching back into the soft cushions, he said, "Nothing's wrong. It's just-" He opened his eyes again, looking up at Lex. "Are you going to sit down?"

Perhaps realizing that looming over him as he sat would only increase Clark's nervousness, Lex dropped onto the couch next to him. He turned toward Clark, pulling one knee up onto the cushion so he could fully face him. Another one of those expectant looks, like Lex could ask a question without opening his mouth.

Which, apparently, he could, because Clark immediately began speaking again. "I came here to ask you about something, but...I chickened out." He glanced over at Lex, who looked curious and concerned at the same time. Finally, he sighed and turned toward Lex, unconsciously mirroring Lex's position with an arm on the back of the couch and one knee pulled up next to him. "I wanted some advice about...sex." He blushed slightly. Even at age nineteen, some things still made him blush. No matter how hard he tried to prevent it.

Lex just looked at him. "Sex."

"Um, yeah. Well, sort of. I mean, how do you know when someone really likes you? Enough to want to have sex with you? How do you know when it's the right time?"

Taking a deep breath, Lex ran a hand over his head.

Clark noted Lex's actions with interest. Making Lex nervous? _Yes_!

Sighing in resignation, Lex finally responded to Clark's questions. "OK, I'll do the best I can, but those are some pretty big questions. You know, I didn't even know you were dating anyone, let alone thinking about sex."

Staring studiously at the cushion separating them, Clark replied, "Well, it's the first time we've, uh... Um. I'm just tired of being so awkward and unsure of myself. I want to know how to _know_ when someone likes me that way. I always feel like an idiot around...people I'm interested in." He glanced up at Lex through his eyelashes, "So...could you teach me that?"

"You want me to teach you how to know if someone wants to have sex with you."

Clark nodded. "Yeah, pretty much." Was Lex repeating himself already? _Heh_.

Lex slumped against the back of the couch briefly, then suddenly sat straight up, "Wait. I still don't know who the girl is. I didn't know you were even seeing anyone."

"Like I said, it's our first...date," Clark replied vaguely.

"So tell me about her. What's her name?"

"Lex. Can't we just get on with the lesson?"

"No. Come on, Clark. Give me something to work with here. At least tell me the girl's name."

"Who said anything about a girl, Lex?" Clark was having a little trouble concealing his amusement as he watched various emotions travel across Lex's face. Shock, settling into mild surprise, quickly followed by a flash of anger and...was that jealousy? _Score_! He waited as Lex forced his expression back to its usual feigned indifference.

"So what's _his_ name then, Clark?" Lex finally asked, his words a little more clipped than usual.

Clark rolled his eyes at Lex's persistence. "His name is...Joe. OK?"

Lex narrowed his eyes slightly, repeating the name to himself, "Joe."

Still watching Lex with amusement, Clark could almost see his mind calculating the probability of being able to both find "Joe," and somehow extricate him from Clark's life.

"Tell me something about this Joe person, Clark. I need something to work with."

"Oh, OK. Well...he's great. Gorgeous. Sexy. Pays a lot of attention to me."

Lex's eyes narrowed again as he considered the description. "Pays a lot of attention to you? Are you sure he isn't after something?"

"Actually, Lex, I kinda hope he is." Clark grinned at him.

Lex snorted a little at that and sighed. He grinned back, although Clark thought he looked a little sad beneath the grin. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yeah. I've thought about it a lot. I know I'm ready for this."

"Didn't you say this was your first date?"

"Yes, but we've known each other for a while. Quite a while, in fact."

A doubtful expression flicked across Lex's face, but he shrugged it off and tried another tack. "What's his last name? I'd feel more comfortable about this whole thing if I could look into his background for you."

"Lex. The date is _tonight_. And I can take care of myself. I didn't come over here to have you...protect me. I came for advice." He looked intently into Lex's eyes, trying to project his confidence.

"So you won't tell me his last name." Lex didn't break the eye contact Clark had established.

Clark started to lean forward, his purpose lost for a moment in clear blue eyes. "No..." His voice dropped to a husky whisper. "His last name doesn't matter to me, Lex. It never has."

All Lex could do was stare, dumbfounded, as Clark leaned toward him.

When Clark's lips touched Lex's, he felt Lex stiffen but he didn't pull back. Clark was determined to see this through and he was sure, after all these years, that Lex wanted him. So he moved his head slightly, claiming a better position, and lifted a hand to the side of Lex's head. At the contact of hand as well as lips, Lex finally began to relax. He allowed Clark's hand to guide him to a better angle. The kiss deepened briefly, then Clark pulled back slightly, but didn't let go. He studied Lex for a moment, while Lex seemed to be trying to decide how to handle the situation. He waited for what he knew would soon be coming.

"Clark. Don't you have a date? With Joe?" Clark noted with interest that, in spite of the question, Lex didn't try to pull away.

Clark smiled. "Yeah...well, sort of. But I never said that Jo...seph was his _first_ name." He watched realization bloom on Lex's face, an expression akin to wonder, then leaned for another kiss. He scooted closer to Lex, running the hand that had been resting on the back of the couch up Lex's arm and across his shoulder, finally caressing the back of his neck. The kiss was deeper this time, and Clark dropped his hand down to Lex's waist. He moaned quietly when Lex responded in kind, wrapping both arms around Clark's waist and dragging him closer. By the time they came up for air, Clark had more or less, with Lex's encouragement, climbed into his lap.

He pulled away slightly. "So, Lex..."

"Yes?"

He was a little breathless, Clark observed with some amusement. "Weren't you supposed to teach me something?"

"For some reason, Clark, I don't think you need that lesson on how to tell if someone wants you. You seem to have figured that out." He glanced away, then back again, with a small, self-deprecating smirk. "Even though that someone has been hiding it for years. Successfully, too, or so he thought."

"I'm glad you weren't so successful. If I hadn't known how you felt about me, I doubt I would have had the nerve to come to you tonight. But I'm really glad I did." He grinned mischievously. "And I'm sure there are other things you could teach me."

Lex laughed and fell backwards on the couch, taking Clark with him. He ran a hand through Clark's curls, looking at him fondly, "I could probably think of one or two things."

"So, come on, professor, let's get to work. Willing college student here." He started to lean down for another kiss, but Lex held him back with both hands on his chest.

"Wait. I thought there was supposed to be some teaching going on. I think a proper lecture requires an upright position at the very least," Lex teased.

"Don't you know anything about modern teaching methods, Lex? Lectures are frowned upon nowadays--not that any of my professors seem to have heard about it--forward-thinking teachers use cooperative learning." As he spoke, he maneuvered both of them so that Lex was lying flat on his back with Clark hovering over him, strong arms supporting him with his hands beside Lex's shoulders. He tilted his head and kissed Lex briefly. "Manipulatives." Another kiss. "Spiraling." He lowered himself gently onto Lex with a sigh. "Discovery." He rubbed his body slowly against Lex's. "Interdisciplinary studies." One hand was gently tugging Lex's shirt free of his pants. "Socratic seminars."

The touch of Clark's hand on his bare skin seemed to wake Lex up from the hypnotic daze Clark had induced. "Some of those sound very...promising, Clark. Maybe we should explore them. What are manipulatives?"

"Um, toys...used to illustrate a concept."

"Hmm. Very interesting. Right now, though, I'm intrigued by 'discovery'..."

His voice trailed off as his hands began exploring. He wriggled underneath Clark, pulling him into a more accommodating position, and ran both hands down Clark's back to his waist. One hand went further, reaching to cup Clark's firm ass through his slacks, while the other slid under the soft sweater to find the smooth skin there. They both groaned when Lex pulled Clark more firmly against himself.

Clark, who, in his quest to experience more of Lex's skin, had managed to push Lex's shirt up to expose his slim, muscled chest, could only agree. "Yeah. I think we should explore it some more." He pushed himself up to kneel over Lex, who protested the change in position with a grunt. His hands reached for Clark, but Clark deftly avoided being caught. He laughed, "Patience, Lex. I want to see..."

He didn't care if he finished the sentence; he just wanted to get that shirt off Lex. Balancing on his knees, he used both hands to carefully unbutton Lex's shirt, finally pushing it aside to reveal pale skin, defined muscles, and dusky pink nipples. He laid both hands on Lex's waist, just above his belt, and ran them up Lex's chest, gently brushing the nipples, then up over his shoulders. He pushed the shirt off Lex's shoulders and Lex sat up a little, helping Clark release his arms from the shirt.

Blindly tossing the shirt aside, Clark just looked at Lex for a moment.

Lex, leaning back on his elbows now, chuckled at Clark's awed expression. "You've seen me without a shirt on before, Clark." He shifted his weight to one side and reached a hand up to Clark's face. He tugged gently on Clark's hair, pulling him back down against his body.

Clark followed the hand leading him down to Lex's soft lips, replying just before they touched, "That was different."

Lex's tongue darted out to lick Clark's lower lip, requesting access which was immediately granted. Lex's questing tongue stroked along Clark's, finding out how to make Clark shiver or gasp or moan.

Then Clark pulled away, causing Lex to groan again as Clark slid off him, landing softly on his knees next to the couch. "I want to explore, Lex," he whispered, and Lex stilled, closing his eyes and dropping his hands to his sides.

Clark smiled, then leaned forward to kiss Lex briefly on the mouth, one hand braced on the back of the couch. His lips wandered from Lex's mouth, tracing a cheekbone, planting a soft kiss on his temple, then across his brow. He sat up again and ran a hand lightly over Lex's chest, stopping to gently tweak a nipple, explore the defined muscles of his abs, and swirl briefly and teasingly around his navel. Lex remained still but couldn't quite suppress a moan as the hand wandered lower. He reached for Lex's belt, but Lex laid a hand on his, stilling him. Clark looked up to see a question in Lex's eyes. Clark nodded, Lex considered for a moment then relaxed, giving unspoken permission. Clark unbuckled the belt, slowly drawing it out of its loops.

He dropped the belt to the floor and unbuttoned Lex's pants. A glance to the side reminded him that Lex still had shoes on, so he moved to the end of the couch. He carefully removed Lex's shoes and socks, tucking the socks inside and dropping the shoes to the floor with a thump. The slim, elegant feet fascinated him, so he caressed each one in turn before turning back to the pants that still needed to be removed.

As he returned to the other end of the couch, he ran a hand up one of Lex's legs, rubbing firmly so he could feel the muscles beneath the fine material. His hand dipped down between Lex's legs, caressing the inside of his knee, causing Lex to shift a little and draw in a sharp breath. Clark smiled at that reaction and continued his exploration, running his hand the rest of the way up Lex's inner thigh, reaching the hardness between his legs. It was Clark's turn to gasp quietly. He followed the hard length to the head, rubbing through Lex's pants. Lex squirmed under his hand, making Clark's cock twitch in reaction.

"Jesus. Clark..." Lex was almost moaning.

A quick but firm press downward, and then Clark gently unzipped Lex's pants. He wanted to take them off, see Lex completely naked, but he couldn't resist reaching a hand inside first, cupping Lex's hard cock through his silk boxers. He closed his eyes and traced the length with his fingers, sliding along the silk and pressing his thumb firmly against the head, drawing a groan from Lex. The fabric was already wet beneath his thumb, and it clung to him as he pulled away.

Opening his eyes, he glanced up at Lex's face and grinned. Lex's head was thrown back, his neck arched, and his head was slowly rocking from side to side. Turning back again, he grasped Lex's pants with both hands and drew them down carefully over his hipbones. Lex lifted himself slightly and Clark eased the material down past his hips. Shifting again to aid Clark, Lex lifted his legs and Clark pulled the pants down his legs and off.

He sat back on his heels to admire the view. Lex, lying on the couch naked but for his pale blue silk boxers. _For some reason_, _I expected purple_. Clark laughed to himself even as he gazed at Lex with awe.

"Disappointed?" A quiet chuckle.

Clark turned to see Lex propped up on one elbow, grinning at him. "No. Trust me, I'm not disappointed. At all."

"Glad to hear it. But I thought I was supposed to be the professor here, Clark." He leered a little.

"Oh, you are, Lex. Cooperative learning is all about working _together_ to discover the answers."

"Well, come over here and maybe we can discover some more _educational_ things together." Lex laid back and held a hand out toward Clark.

Clark crawled toward Lex, leaning to kiss him as Lex buried his hand in Clark's hair, pulling him down. Clark's hands had started exploring again when Lex suddenly pulled back and looked at Clark. "Clark. You are entirely too well-dressed for this."

Agreeing with him, Clark chuckled and leaned back. He stood up and held out a hand. Lex took Clark's hand, pulling himself to his feet. As he stood up, he let go of Clark's hand and ran both hands up Clark's sides, under the sweater. Clark carefully toed off his shoes while Lex caressed Clark's back, exploring the contours of the muscles and running his hands up the length of Clark's spine and down again to his waist. He slid his fingertips under Clark's waistband and reached up to kiss him, pulling Clark's warm, firm body against his own.

Clark groaned at the contact and leaned into the kiss, running his hands up Lex's arms and over his shoulders, exploring the bare, smooth skin. When Lex tugged on the bottom of his sweater, he raised his arms obligingly, letting Lex lift it up and over his head. Dropping the sweater to the floor with one hand, Lex let the other dance across Clark's skin.

Clark wrapped both arms around Lex's waist and pulled him close, seeking the sensation of skin against skin. When Lex's bare chest touched his own, Clark closed his eyes and dropped his head down to nuzzle at Lex's neck. He licked and kissed down the side of Lex's neck to his shoulder. Lex wriggled against him, pressing closer and pushing his hands into the back of Clark's pants. Lex's hard cock pressing against his thigh made Clark groan and shift to increase the pressure against his own hardness.

"Clark," Lex gasped, "still too much. Let me..."

Smiling, Clark pulled away enough to allow Lex to reach his belt buckle.

Lex quickly unbuckled the belt, unbuttoned and unzipped Clark's pants, and pushed them down over his hips. Clark threw his head back as Lex dropped to his knees in front of him, dragging the slacks down his long legs.

Clark stepped out of the slacks with Lex's assistance, then Lex followed his legs up again, caressing the muscular calves, tickling the backs of his knees, and following the contours of the strong thighs up toward his hips. Clark gasped when Lex playfully thrust his hands into the legs of his boxers, cupping Clark's ass in both hands.

As he blindly caressed Clark's firm ass with his hands, Lex leaned his forehead, eyes closed, against Clark's hip. Opening one eye, Lex glanced to the side. He abruptly yanked Clark's boxers down with a growl.

"Finally," he murmured as he leaned back to get a better view of the magnificent body before him.

Clark looked down, watching Lex. Lex tilted his head back and met Clark's eyes before leaning forward and pressing his face into Clark's stomach. He reached up with both hands to tease Clark's nipples, finally giving both a sharp twist before moving his hands down to Clark's hips. He nuzzled Clark's navel with his nose, then licked along his abs, making Clark squirm.

"Lex," Clark groaned, "Lex, please." He was so hard that he thought he might spontaneously combust if Lex didn't touch him soon. _Fuck_. _Good thing I got that heat vision under control a few years ago_.

Apparently Lex decided to take pity on him, because he suddenly went from studiously ignoring Clark's cock, to licking a long stripe up the underside, from base to head, making Clark shudder. He swirled his tongue around the head and, glancing up at Clark's face again, slowly slid his mouth down over the hard length.

Clark watched, enraptured, as his cock disappeared into Lex's mouth. The sensation, combined with the look in Lex's eyes, was dizzying, so he rested his hands on Lex's shoulders for support. Lex hummed his approval, making Clark's cock jerk in his mouth. Clark could see the twinkle of amusement in Lex's eyes, but all he cared about at the moment was hot and wet and why wasn't Lex _moving_? _Ahhh_. _Much better_. Lex started moving slowly up and down the length, applying pressure in all the right places. The rhythm increased and Clark had to restrain himself from thrusting forward into Lex's mouth.

Removing one hand from Clark's hip, Lex pushed two fingers into his mouth alongside Clark's cock. Clark watched in fascination as he pulled the fingers back out and reached between Clark's legs. He fingered the sensitive spot behind Clark's balls before following the cleft further. He massaged the sensitive hole with damp fingertips for a moment before pressing one gently inside. Clark tensed slightly, then sighed and relaxed, allowing Lex access. Lex slowly worked his finger inside, while continuing his attentions to the hard cock in his mouth.

Losing a little of his control, Clark began thrusting slightly forward, then back, awash in the dual sensations. Lex accommodated Clark's movement, encouraging it even. When Lex's questing finger found his prostate, Clark thrust forward hard. He locked eyes with Lex, who responded by taking him in deeper and sucking, hard. The increased pressure pulled Clark over the edge. He came with a shudder and a groan, and barely managed to stay on his feet while watching Lex swallow voraciously.

Lex pulled away with a final gentle lick and stood slowly, running his hands up Clark's thighs and wrapping his arms around Clark's waist. He reached up for a kiss. Clark helped by leaning down to meet Lex's searching lips. The taste of himself on Lex's tongue, infusing his mouth, was just...hot. He'd had no idea that the taste of himself in Lex's mouth would be like this.

Pulling Lex more firmly into his embrace, Clark settled one hand on Lex's lower back while the other explored further. _Boxers_. _Lex still had his boxers on_? Reluctantly, he dragged his mouth away from Lex's. "Lex. Want to see all of you."

Lex stepped back with a grin. "Oh, do you?" He closed his eyes slightly and gazed up at Clark. Clark's eyes widened in response. Very slowly, Lex slid his hands down his sides, under the waistband of his boxers, and inched them down his slim hips. Once they were past his hips, finally giving his hard cock freedom, he let them drop to the floor and waited.

For a moment, Clark could only stare at the beautiful body before him. Finally, giving his head a shake and closing his mouth, he stepped forward to find out just how much of that skin he could feel at one time. He groaned when Lex's hard cock ground against his own cock, which was already beginning to show renewed interest. "Jesus, Lex," he whispered in awe, "why did we wait so long for this?"

Groaning in response, Lex rubbed his hard body against Clark's. Clark couldn't get enough of the smooth skin covering so many enticingly hard muscles. "I'm sure there were good reasons at the time, although I think I've forgotten them all now." Lex was thrusting gently against Clark now. "Clark? I _can_ stop now if you don't want to go any further, but..." he trailed off, letting the thrusts of his hard cock speak for him.

"No, I want whatever you want, Lex." He was struggling to come up with the right words, but then remembered. "Remember? I'm supposed to be learning about sex here."

Lex chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I remember...I just wanted to be sure of how much you're willing to learn in one lesson."

"Anything, Lex, everything." He leaned forward, burying his face in the crook of Lex's shoulder, tasting the sensitive skin of his neck, letting his hands roam.

"Are you sure about that, Clark?" Still talking, even as his head was thrown back to accommodate Clark's exploration. He slipped one hand around Clark, down his back to his ass, tracing the cleft with his fingertips. "Anything?"

Clark groaned and pressed back slightly into Lex's hand. "Yes. Anything."

Lex placed a hand under Clark's chin, guiding his head so he had to look into Lex's eyes. Lex looked back seriously, "Are you sure about that, Clark? I want to fuck you, but I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for."

Just as seriously, Clark replied, "I want that, too, Lex." Then he leaned forward again, claiming Lex's soft mouth in a kiss that was all tongue and heat and wet and...possessing.

Lex finally tore himself away to look into Clark's face again. "Now." Clark nodded, so Lex guided him toward the desk.

Clark paused for a second, but then complied, realizing that the desk might be a bit uncomfortable, but it wouldn't hurt. And also that he'd had quite a few fantasies revolving around this desk. Might as well start fulfilling them.

He moved a few things aside, then spread himself over the desk, face down. Hot skin against the cool desktop made him shiver.

"Jesus, Clark. You have no idea...like every fantasy come true." _Was Lex starting to babble now_? All thought was driven from his head, though, when Lex ran both hands down his back to his ass, spreading him open. He barely stopped himself from shoving the desk across the room when he felt Lex's tongue circle his hole.

"God. _Fuck_. Lex." Verbal skills were really unnecessary now.

"Relax for me, Clark." Lex shoved his tongue inside, gently but firmly, working with the rhythm of Clark's muscles as they pulsed and he tried to relax. As soon as Clark relaxed enough to accept the stroking tongue, it was replaced with a slick finger, then two.

Clark didn't know where the lubricant came from, but he was beyond caring, pressing back against the fingers inside him, forcing them deeper and harder. "Please, Lex, I need you. Fuck me now."

Without a word, the fingers disappeared and the thick, blunt head of Lex's cock pressed against him. "Breathe, Clark." Falling into the rhythm of Clark's breathing, Lex pressed into him slowly and carefully.

"Lex," Clark panted, "please. You won't hurt me." He reached back blindly with one hand. Lex grabbed his hand and slid all the way in with a final, hard stroke. Clark groaned as Lex stopped moving, fully sheathed within him. "Please...move. Don't stop."

Clutching Clark's hand, Lex rocked back then thrust in again. Clark pressed back to meet him and they started to move in counterpoint. Lex swept his free hand up Clark's sweaty back to his shoulder, digging in his fingers for more leverage.

A few more thrusts and Lex changed the angle slightly, causing Clark to cry out. Clark's cock was being pressed into the desktop, but all he felt was pressure against his cock and the exquisite almost-pain of Lex's cock deep inside him. Their rhythm grew ragged and more desperate, each stroke stimulating Clark's prostate. One. More. Thrust. And Clark was coming for the second time that evening. He cried out Lex's name, his come streaming across the desk. Apparently that was enough to bring Lex over the edge, too, as he thrust one last time and then lay panting across Clark's back.

As much as he loved the weight of Lex's sweaty body on his back, the desk was not the most comfortable place to be lying. Face down. He squirmed a bit, trying to gently dislodge Lex so he could at least turn over. "Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lex was panting.

"Can we move?"

Lex laughed and started to move away. He groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Yes, I'd really like to, anyway."

"Oh, OK." Lex slowly peeled himself off of Clark. Clark quickly stood up and turned around. He slipped an arm around Lex and walked them over to the couch. They lay down together, Clark carefully wrapping himself around Lex and settling in for a restoring nap.

Lex seemed to be falling asleep already, but suddenly he spoke. "Well, that was enlightening, Clark. When can I look forward to the next lesson?"

"What's left to learn, Lex? Seems like we've run down the list in one night." He laughed a little as he stroked Lex's warm, damp skin.

"All sort of things, Clark. You haven't fucked me yet." Clark shivered as he considered that possibility. Lex continued drowsily. "And, also, didn't you say something about...toys? Manipulatives? Discovery worked so well today that I think we might have to explore the use of manipulatives one day..."

Clark watched Lex drift off to sleep with a smile. That education class he took was coming in handy in very unexpected ways. He grinned, then snuggled closer, falling asleep with possibilities for future "lessons" dancing through his mind.

(end)


End file.
